warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Liger's Mission: The Lost Clan
Allegiances KestrelClan Leader: Rushstar-dark brown tom with black flecks and dark green eyes Deputy: Applespots-dark red she-cat with darker red spots and green eyes Medicine Cat: Rowanshade- dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Hollymist-pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes and one black paw Apprentice-Gorgepaw Thorndapple-dark brown she-cat with black flecks and a white underside, pale golden eyes Orangestripe-orange tabby tom with green eyes Leopardheart-long-furred, golden spotted she-cat with one white patch on her back and green eyes Amberfern-shiny brown she-cat with gray eyes Apprentice-Spiritpaw Lilyface-pale cream-and-white patched she-cat with blue eyes Badgertail-black-and-white tom with a long, thick tail with a white stripe, amber eyes Patchyfur-white tom with black patches and yellow eyes Acornleaf-brown-and-white patched she-cat, amber eyes Apprentice-Jumppaw Darkwhisper-black tom with yellow eyes Yellowtail-white-and-yellow patched tom with a bright yellow tail and blue eyes Graysplotch-white tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes Sunwing-bright golden she-cat with green eyes Apprentice-Rockypaw Sparrowdusk-tortoiseshell she-cat with one white paw and yellow eyes Soaringwind-golden brown tom with amber eyes and white paws Shelldapple-gray-brown she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes Apprentices: Gorgepaw-grayish-brown tom with amber eyes Spiritpaw-light gray tom with dark gray spots on his backside, amber eyes Jumppaw-black-and-white tom with brown patches and yellow eyes Rockypaw-brown-and-black tom with white paws and blue eyes Queens: Dapplefoot-dappled tortoisehell-and-white she-cat with long fur and green eyes Fuzzywing-long-furred gray she-cat with yellow eyes Houndfur-golden-brown she-cat with red patches and green eyes Elder: Dogleap-old, grizzled brown tom with green eyes Cats Outside of Clans: Grace-golden-brown tabby she-cat with silvery gray eyes and gentle white paws Mike-light gray tom with a feathery tail and blue eyes, a kittypet Robby-Mike's littermate, a gray tabby tom with green eyes, a loner Daffy-white she-cat with brown-and-black patches on her back, a brown patch over her right eye, tufted ears that stick out on both sides, and a black patch over her left eye with amber eyes Ella-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches over her blue eyes and golden paws Giovanni-stormy gray tabby tom with dark green eyes, a kittypet Liger-handsome yellow tabby tom with a green collar and green eyes, formerly a kittypet Prologue Crash! ''Liger jumped back in the nick of time as a huge branch collapsed in front of him. Above him, the trees rattled against the stormy dark gray sky, rain dappling their leaves with shining droplets. The howling wind tugged at Liger's yellow tabby pelt, whipping it from side to side as the storm raged overhead. With a yowl of terror, he raced over the forest floor. ''Why did I even come here in the first place? I never should have listened to her! ''His head swam with thoughts of Daffy, the calico she-cat who had tricked him into running out in this storm. This was a dumb quest. Spirit cats? A lost Clan? What nonsense! Daffy was a liar, and now Liger knew it. When he got home, he would give her a piece of his mind. ''If ''he ever got home... Chapter One '' The sun shone brightly on that fateful day. The KestrelClan cats lined up, ready for battle against StoneClan. Rushstar, the KestrelClan leader, stood by his deputy Applespots. A muscular, battle-scarred black-and-white tom stood in front of Lightkit and the other kits, his green eyes slitted in fury. "If you want these kits, you'll have to go through me!" he snarled. "StoneClan has stolen too many kits as it is! These young ones will not suffer under your tyranny!" The pale gray tom in front of him sneered, unsheathing his twisted, deadly claws. The sun's flashing light glinted off of the gray tom's slashed, milky-white eye. "If you want a fight, you'll have it, Basilclaw." Lightkit stirred, fear spiking in his heart. Would his father really fight this tyrant? He shivered, his fluffy yellow fur bushing. "Please don't fight them, Basilclaw," he wailed, his small voice quivering slightly. '' ''"What's this, Basilclaw?" purred the gray leader, his normal eye flashing with amusement. He twitched his whiskers and glared in such a sinister manner that Lightkit dove behind Thornkit. "You didn't tell me that your eldest kit is a weakling! And to think that you always suggested that he was strong...This stupid kit can't even handle a battle!" He let out a dry yowl of laughter. "Enough funny business," he snarled. "StoneClan, attack!" Lightkit dashed behind his littermates just as his father reared in front of him. The powerful tom pinned the gray leader down, clamping his jaws around the enemy's throat. '' Wow, ''thought Lightkit. He wanted to fight like his father one day...Just then, the gray tom flung Lightkit's father aside and pinned him down. Lightkit heard a loud ''SNAP, ''and in that moment, he knew that it was all over. "Basilclaw, no!" he wailed. Suddenly, a nearby tree called out. "Liger. Liger, wake up! Liger. Liger. LIGER!" Liger opened his eyes to see Daffy looming over him, her face as cheery and silly as always. Her tongue hung out of her mouth in a goofy way, and Liger was suddenly reminded of the stupid dogs owned by the neighboring Twolegs. "Okay, I'm up," he growled, batting the calico she-cat away. "It's about time," she purred. "I was getting gray fur." Yawning, Liger stretched his strong, lean limbs and padded over to his food bowl. The bell on his green collar jingled and another tortoiseshell cat shifted nearby. Looking back, he noticed Daffy watching him with her goofy face. "What?" he asked, his mouth full of the dry pellets. Daffy just shook her head and let out a shrill yowl. Liger felt as though his ears were about to bleed. Just then, the other cat woke up. Daffy rushed over to her and tackled her, licking her head violently. "Oh, my precious baby! How did you sleep last night, darling?" Liger backed away slowly. The other she-cat spoke. She was a young, beautiful tortoiseshell known as Ella, and she was Daffy's only daughter. "I'm fine," she spat. Then, softening her voice, she added, "But I could use some food. May I go eat now?" Daffy nodded, her eyes cloudy. "If only there was enough food for me," she rasped. Turning around, she leaped onto the windowsill in the kitchen, her legs shivering before she tucked them under her. Liger stared after her. Daffy was getting old; her legs didn't work like they used to. Glancing to the side, he noticed Ella staring at him, her fur fluffed up against the chilly air of the indoor wind-blower. "I'm getting bored," she meowed. "Want to go outside? I'm sure we can catch a mouse or two, and we can maybe get fresher air." Liger's heartbeat quickened. He certainly wanted to go, and he quickly nodded. However, spending time with Ella might urge him to do strange things... "Come on," purred Ella, who was already at the cat-flap. "I'm coming," said Liger as he bolted over and pushed through the flap. Morning dew shone on the grass blades, making them sparkle with unnatural bits of crystallized light. Liger padded over to the bushes and nosed his way among the thick tangle of flowered branches. Peering out, he spotted Ella hunting a mouse. The tiny, dusky-brown creature apparently did not see the thin she-cat slowly padding up in a hunting crouch. However, just as Ella was about to strike, the cat-flap moved and out burst Daffy, muttering to herself as usual. The mouse scampered away to safety as Ella stared open-mouthed at her mother. "Daffy!" she cried. "You made me lose my catch!" Daffy swung her head. "Oh. Sorry," she mewed sheepishly. Liger sighed. "I'm going to the woods now," he said, but apparently no one heard him. Good, because right now he really did not want company. When he went to the woods, he preferred to walk alone. After all, the forest was his hideout, his place of peace and quiet. Bunching his muscles, he sprang onto the fence and leaped off on the other side, landing neatly. He raised his muzzle to sniff the air. "How peculiar it smells," he murmured. He dashed over to the treeline and shoved his way in. As he walked along slowly, he heard a sudden screech. "Help!" someone shouted. "Someone help me! He-" The desperate wail was cut off by the sound of rushing water and splashes. Liger pricked his ears. Somebody was in trouble! Well, he didn't have to save them. They weren't his problem anyway. As he pressed on, he heard the yell again. "HELP ME!" Liger sighed mightily. "Oh, what is it?" he grouched. "If this is a trick, this cat is going to get it!" He picked up his pace until he reached a wide stream. A white-and-red patched shape clung to a stepping-stone, water streaming from its soaked fur. Liger's breath caught in his throat. It was a kitten! Racing along the edge of the stream, he finally made it to where the scraggly kitten stood, her paws slipping on the rock. "Hey!" called Liger. "Kit! Come here." The kitten turned her head to stare at him with wide blue eyes. "Who are you?" she growled. "I'm not afraid to fight you! Intruder! Help!" Liger padded closer. "Hush," he snarled. "I'm here to save you!" She looked back at him. "I changed my mind. I'm actually quite comfortable here." Liger felt anger heat up his body. Stubborn kit! "Fine," he snapped. "Enjoy drowning!" Just then the kitten slipped, plunging into the water with a blood-curdling scream. As soon as he turned away, he felt his thoughts nagging him. What am I doing? I can't just leave her here to die. I have to save her, like it or not! ''With a deep breath, he turned around and dove into the water. His lungs soon began to burn as he struggled to see in the swirling water. There! The red-and-white kitten was just beyond the nearest stepping-stone, thrashing. Her small legs cut through the water, but she could not get her balance in order to swim upward. Suddenly, both of their heads broke the surface. "Kit!" cried Liger. "Stop thrashing and let-" He was unable to finish as the water jerked him under once again. Breaking the surface for a second time, he finished his sentence before the waves pushed him down. "Let yourself float!" The other cat, that kitten, seemed to be oblivious to Liger's instructions. ''Good grief, ''he thought. ''Looks like I'm going to have to drag her out. '' Giving himself a boost from the stepping-stone, he paddled gracefully forward and clamped his jaws around her neck and began to drag her upward. Finally, they made it onto the land. Dropping the kit, he shook out his golden tabby fur. A cough from the kitten quickly got his attention. Peering down at her, he couldn't resist a choked purr at her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost! "You-you're a ''kittypet!" she cried. Liger tilted his head. "Aren't you going to thank me?" The kitten just stared. "That was dangerous," growled Liger. "What were you thinking, doing something like that? Don't you know that you could have drowned if I had not saved you?" The kitten hissed. "I know that!" Liger just blinked at her. "Then why did you do it?" The kitten snarled, "For your information, kittypet, ''all StoneClan apprentices learn how to swim this way." Liger just stared at her, his jaws slightly parted. "So your--what did you call it? Your ''Clan--just left you here to drown?" he demanded. What sick cats would do that to a kit? She nodded, her white-and-red pelt bushing in apprehension. "Yes," she snarled. "Now let me leave." "Don't you want to know my name?" asked Liger. Despite the little she-cat's harsh temper, he couldn't resist having a little bit of fun with her. Besides, what if she had a funny name? He could hold it over her head and threaten her about it if she tried to "swim" again. "I'm Liger." The she-cat .just jumped onto a small boulder, her head facing the bushes. This kit is so rude. I feel sorry for her family and friends. '' "I'm Hollypaw," growled the she-cat. She jumped off the boulder and disappeared into the bushes beyond. ''What a weird--Hey! Did she say ''Clan? ''Liger's eyes snapped wide. Her ''Clan! ''"Hey!" he called, rushing after her. "Wait!" Pelt tingling, he chased Hollypaw for a long way. They sprang and dodged rocks, stumps, trees, streams, and bushes until they came to a prickly tunnel. Hollypaw's ears twitched and she turned around. Liger realized that he would not be welcome here, so he picked a nice place to hide. Crouching in the deep fox hole, he slowly reappeared. He had to know what ''Clan ''was. It just seemed so familiar...and yet so distant. When he was a kit, he remembered Daffy telling him stories about the ancient cats of different regions who lived in groups called Clans, but that was a long time ago. These cats couldn't still be around...could they? A determined growl rose in his throat. Only one way to find out. He carefully stalked up to the tunnel and padded through, the thorny branches scratching and tearing at his bright golden pelt. ''Ugh. How can Hollypaw stand this? ''he thought, his muzzle wrinkling. Soon he made it the the end...and his heart stopped. Cats. Everywhere. So many cats! Some were laying on the ground, sunning themselves and grooming one another. Others were eating, and still others seemed to be leaving. Kits and other small cats were playing about, slashing and chasing each other. One tabby she-cat tampered with plants in a shady den-like place, and a very pale gray tom slumped lazily on a massive rock, his tail hanging off the edge as he lay down. Liger's blood ran cold. That tom! He knew him from somewhere, but where? It was like Hollypaw had lead him inside one of Daffy's stories. Before he could find Hollypaw, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "It's a kittypet! What's ''he ''doing here?" The voice came from a small tom with a mottled coat. "He doesn't belong here!" Liger backed away slowly. What had he gotten himself into? One by one the cats turned to look at him. Suddenly, a harsh, bone-chilling yowl rang out. "Kittypets are not permitted in StoneClan territory. Kill him!" It was that pale gray tom! He must have been the leader, for the others turned on Liger, hissing and snarling. "Say goodbye, kittypet," hissed a scruffy yellow she-cat. Liger narrowed his eyes. "That's not much of a welcome," he said, his voice smooth. The pale leader glared at him, the sunlight reflecting off a clouded, milky eye with a slash down it. "What are you waiting for? Kill him now!" he hissed, his tail lashing. Without another word, the cats lurched forward, but Liger was quicker. He leaped up and over their heads as their jaws snapped the air. Liger landed gracefully on the branch of a sapling. He wasn't very high up, but he could climb rather well. "There he is! Get him!" a voice shrieked behind him. ''I've got to get out of here! ''Liger's head spun, his adrenaline pumping fresh energy in his body. He began to scramble up the sapling and took a huge leap, burying his claws into a neighboring tree. "He's getting away!" howled a small, dark ginger tabby. Liger scooted up the tree, nimble as a lizard. Peering down, he yowled with triumph. "Oops! You were so close!" A flare of relief swarmed him, and he turned, ready to make another jump. Suddenly, a pair of iron jaws clamped onto his throat and held on. Foul, hot breath billowed in his ear as the attacker whispered, "You're not going anywhere." Then everything went black. Chapter Two "Unnnnhhh," groaned Liger, "my head." His head pounding, he looked around the den, hoping that his misadventure was only a bad dream and that he was still at home with Daffy and sweet, beautiful Ella..."Get up!" someone growled. Liger felt claws jab into his backside. "What are you waiting for?" the voice snarled. Liger moaned again and attempted to stand up. Feebly rising to his paws, he looked around the bare den where he was now located. "Where am I?" he muttered, squinting to see in the darkness. The cat behind him gave no answer as she pushed him down a stony tunnel. The damp, cold air pressed on Liger's nostrils as he sniffed warily. Finally they reached a small underground cave where bits of sunlight filtered through the rocky ceiling. It took a while for his eyes to readjust to the light. A tall rock stood at the back of the cave, surrounded by flat rock. Liger noticed Deadstar perched atop the rock with a few other lean, muscular, strong-looking cats. The cat behind him spoke. "Deadstar," she meowed, "Here he is, but I still don't see why you didn't just let me finish him off. I thought you ordered me to kill him." Liger glanced forward, his ears flattening as he spotted the pale gray leader. "I want a quick word with him first. Now get back to the others, Lioness," the tom spat. The scraggly yellow she-cat nodded with respect and backed away, wedging herself between two muscular toms. Liger turned his head to face the gray tom as he began to speak. "So why are you here? Is there something you want?" A menacing gleam in his eyes made Liger's pelt prick. "I-uh-I kinda rescued one of your...friends...from a stream." The gray tom, Deadstar, hissed. "Why ever would you do that?" he snarled. "She was learning to swim. Nobody is allowed to help her!" Liger was shocked. Who treated kits like this? He got the feeling that this old tom was slightly crazy. "She was about to drown-" he said, but Deadstar interrupted him. " Fear of drowning would have made her the best swimmer! How dare you interfere with the training of our apprentices! What have you to say in your defense?" Liger's vision grew bleary. "Defense?" he muttered, slightly dazed. Deadstar hissed with impatience. "You have committed a serious crime, and for that you must be punished." He paused. "However, I'd like to test something out first. As my senior warriors here know, the prey is running less and less. Maybe I would keep you alive as a working prisoner. You could do things for us and in return I will spare your life. Of course, you would have to stay here." A mischievous glimmer sparkled in his good eye. Liger could only stare as the tom unsheathed his claws, flexing them in and out. ''Those claws...they seem so familiar. Like...like I've seen them before but never really remembered them until now. ''He glared up at the gray cat, a rush of anger flaring through him like fire. Keep him ''here? ''Never return home? Never! What about Daffy and Ella, or his cozy Twoleg nest? He wouldn't do it. He had to return home. "Fight me!" he snarled. "I'd rather die!" A flicker of surprise shone in Deadstar's good eye, but it didn't last. He showed his teeth. "Very well," he barked. "That can be arranged. StoneClan, attack!" The cats launched themselves at Liger once again. What should he do? He began to feel hopeless. His gaze trailed up to Deadstar, still spitting from on top of the rock. Liger realized that he ''did ''know who this cat was. This was the notorious StoneClan leader Deadstar, the killer of Liger's father, Basilclaw. ''The memories...I can remember now! ''Yes! A burly tom crashed into Liger, bowling him over. Liger felt the fiery sensation of his flesh being ripped open, and this gave him the strength to strike back, slamming his forepaws into the tom's head. The tom dropped onto all fours with a ''whuff, ''and Liger spun away, limping quickly toward the tunnels. "He's getting away!" roared Deadstar. "Attack!" Liger would not let himself get hurt again. ''Not this time. ''Gritting his teeth, he blindly slashed his way through the hissing cats. At last, he made it to the tunnel and began to run. His back leg stung but there was no time to lick it. Suddenly a skinny shape with tufted ears sticking out to the sides appeared in the tunnel. "Daffy?" he mewed, his voice puzzled. When did she get in...''how ''did she get in? Liger was way more skilled than she was and yet he got caught and here was Daffy. "This way, Liger!" she yowled, spinning around. "Follow me!" Liger spluttered, "What the...Why...How?" Daffy turned and looked back over her shoulder. "I'll tell you everything soon, I promise!" she cried. "Just hurry!" Finally both cats shot out of the tunnel and raced back to their Twoleg nest. "What were you thinking?" yipped Daffy. "You could have been killed!" Liger's jaw dropped. "But...I...it's...you just...how...wha?" he spluttered. Daffy let out a yowl of laughter. "I have my ways of getting around," she said, "but I never expected to go so far. I smelled your scent leading into the forest and I wanted to see what you were up to, but I just didn't expect you to be in the territory of the wild cats." Liger looked her in the eyes. "I knew that gray tom back there," he said severely, "and I want answers. Tell me who they are." Daffy's eyes clouded with regret. "Okay," she conceded. "Okay, I'll tell you. In truth, I should have told you a long time ago anyway. Sit down." Liger didn't take his eyes off Daffy as he slowly sat on his haunches. "I'm listening," he said quietly. Daffy nodded and began her story. "You know of the stories I told you when you were just a kit. You remember how I told you of a lost Clan named KestrelClan. Well, it wasn't a story. KestreClan is real, and you were from there. Well, it just so happens that I was very close to a cat who lived in KestrelClan. His name was Basilclaw, and he was your father." She began to cough in a ragged way, then continued speaking. "When you were just a kit, a battle raged. A terrible battle. Remember, this was before KestrelClan became lost. This battle was between StoneClan and KestrelClan, and both Clans matched each other in strength and size. Your father was very brave, and he attacked the StoneClan leader, Deadstar, without blinking an eye. It was a stupid idea, and it cost everyone greatly. He was slain, struck down by Deadstar. Soon the StoneClan cats killed your mother and your brother and two sisters. But you lived. One of Basilclaw's close friends, Badgertail, rescued you and brought you to me so I could raise you as my own and give you the care you needed. I never wanted to hide anything from you, but I...I just had to. I had to know for certain that you were ready to know this, but soon my hopes of soon telling you diminished, and I wanted to keep you here forever. I meant to return you at first, I really did, but in the end StoneClan drove KestrelClan away and they became lost." She finished with a series of ragged, barking coughs. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Pollen." Pushing herself up to her paws, she dashed away. Liger sat and stared after her. ''Deadstar killed my family and drove out my former Clan? I...I'll get him for this. ''His golden fur fluffed up and he sped after Daffy. "I'm sorry," he said,pressing his nose into her fur, "but I know what I need to do. I'm going to look for KestrelClan and reunite with them, but I can't do it alone. Where's Ella?" Daffy's eyes were wide with shock, but she didn't object. "She's at Giovanni's nest," she replied. "Where are you taking her? She's the only kit I have left!" Liger whirled around and started off toward Ella's friend Giovanni's Twoleg nest. Looking sadly at Daffy behind him, he softened his voice and spoke compassionately to her. "Ella's not a kit anymore," he said. "But it's true that I can't force her to go with me or to stay here, so instead of persuading her I'm just going to leave the decision to her." He jumped on top of the fence and down the other side for the second time that day. Daffy slid under a hole in the fence and appeared just behind Liger. "But, she's still my kit," she said, her eyes sad. "You can't just take her and leave me here! You forget just who took you in. You obeyed me then, so why don't you heed me now?" Liger ignored her and and slowed his pace a little bit once he made it to Giovanni's Twoleg nest. Ella was perched on the windowsill right beside Giovanni, and they were whispering and purring. Liger felt a twinge of annoyance and jealousy; he was sure he liked Ella way more than Giovanni did. Suddenly the gray tabby's head turned and his eyes grew dim. "Oh. It's Liger," he mumbled quietly. "What a pleasure." Liger strolled under the white fence and into Giovanni's yard. "Ella," he called. "I have something to tell you!" Ella jumped down, her eyes shining. "You won't believe what Giovanni just told me!" she squealed. "It was about his friend Fluffles who swallowed a frog. It was so funny!" Liger sighed. "Yeah, well this is kind of important, although I'm sure Giovanni doesn't want us spreading secrets in his yard. Come on, let's go elsewhere." After finding a nice, shady spot, Liger told Ella everything. Ella's face fell. "I'm so sorry to see you leave, but I can't go with you," she whispered. "My place is here, with my mother." Liger's heart sank and he nodded. "Okay," he muttered. "I respect your choice." Looking around, Liger noticed that Daffy was keeping to the darker shadows. Ella ran to her. "Daffy, are you okay? You look...frazzled!" Daffy sighed. "I'm fine, darling. It's just my cough...it seems to be getting worse every day." She turned around, and Liger saw that her haunches were bony, and he felt alarm prick his pelt because Daffy was always fell-fed and never skinny. "I think you should eat something," he urged. "Let's get you home." The trio slowly made their way back to their Twoleg nest in silence. Finally, Ella turned to Liger. "May I have a moment alone with Daffy, please?" Liger nodded, and Ella brushed her tail along his spine. "Thanks," she purred. She disappeared though the cat-flap in the door. Liger looked around the yard. Would he really leave? This...this was the only home he'd ever known. How could he just pack up and leave his best friend and his true love? ''But how else would I get the full story and truth about by background? ''He wondered. As sad as leaving would make him, he knew that this was something he had to do. Just then, a horrible coughing broke out inside, followed by a screech. Ella!